


In the Interest of Health and Safety

by quittersneverwin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quittersneverwin/pseuds/quittersneverwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre really does not want to go to work but still has to be persuaded to take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Interest of Health and Safety

Combeferre always found that his alarm went off way too early in the morning. He could easily spend many more hours curled up with blond hair in his face and hot breath on his face. However, he had to roll himself out of bed and away from the lovely man lying next to him. 

He stumbled across into the kitchen - after blindly rubbing at his face with cold water and waving a toothbrush in the direction of his mouth - and fumbled around in a cupboard for the coffee. “I’m pretty sure you’re looking in the wrong cupboard. That is, unless you’re looking for a plate to put your coffee on.” Combeferre turned around and saw a sight that probably should have been illegal.

Enjolras was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His hair was escaping from a messy bun, his blue eyes were still drooping from sleep, and a small smirk was playing lazily on his lips. Other than that, he was dressed only in a pair of jeans slung low on his hips and he had a small smudge of toothpaste on his lower lip.

Combeferre extended his arms. “Come here.” He turned so he was leaning against the nearest counter. Enjolras sauntered over - taking his time. Eventually, their chests pressed together and Combeferre’s face was buried in the curly blond hair that smelt so good to him. “You know you have toothpaste on your lip.” He murmured. He felt Enjolras chuckle and then lean back. Combeferre regarded the face in front of him and, attempting to look scholarly, cleaned the white stain off of Enjolras’ lip. 

“I thought I managed to make that look work thank you very much.” Enjolras murmured in false discontent. He leant forwards and rested his chin on Combeferre’s shoulder. “Do you need to go to work today?” He whispered. Once again, Combeferre hid his face in the gold curls and sighed as a response. He really didn’t want to leave Enjolras while he was looking like this but it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

More hair slid across his face and Combeferre sneezed. “Oh no.” Enjolras pulled back, pretending to look aghast. “Sounds like you have a pretty bad cold there.” He grabbed a tissue from the side and handed it to Combeferre. “You’d better stay home today. Just to be safe.” He fished the mobile phone out of Combeferre’s pocket and dangled it between them.

Sighing, Combeferre took it but, instead of making the call as had been suggested, he shook his head and slid the device onto the counter behind him. “I’m sorry. I really can’t stay home.” He reached for a coffee mug - this time from the correct shelf - but Enjolras caught his wrist and pulled him in. “Think about it. You go in sick, you end up infecting the entire office, and there is a global disaster due to the failure of the business.” He kissed Combeferre’s forehead. “It is in everyone’s interest,” The lip slid to his neck, “for you,” Suddenly his hands were underneath Combeferre’s shirt and bare skin lay against bare skin. “to stay at home.” His voice had become a whisper. 

Combeferre ended up calling in sick. After all, it had been pointed out to him that it was the interest of avoiding global disaster for him to remain safely at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for hannah i hope its ok


End file.
